Uptown Girl
by Flynn Rider 24
Summary: Flynn is an ordinary man. Somehow he managed to capture the heart of Elsa; but no one said love was easy. Will this downtown man and uptown girl be ready for everything life throws at them? [Flynn R,Elsa]
1. Chapter 1

Uptown Girl

Chapter 1

Flynn POV

There I was walking near the castle, when I was suddenly knocked down by a fancy four horse drawn carriage. I lightly applied pressure to my head and winced 'That's_ gonna hurt in the morning' _"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I snapped my head up to the voice my eyes widen then I rushed to my feet and bowed quickly, for the two people standing in front of me was none other than Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle! I'll admit I was quite smitten with Queen Elsa but, someone like me doesn't deserve someone like her and that it will take a miracle for her to ever fall in love with me. "Y-your Majesty...Princess Anna" Wow I am literally speechless! "Please call me Elsa" This is the first time I've ever heard her speak and I am already entranced by her angelic voice. My train of thought were interrupted by a loud perky voice. "And just call me Anna!" I flashed them my famous half smile and stuck my hand out to shake their hands. "Please call me Flynn" Anna shook my hand first. What surprised me though was the strength of her grip. Now when it came to Elsa's hand, I was amazed how soft her hands were and that I didn't wantto let go but I did, and I mentally scolded myself for falling in love with her so I can avoid the heartbreak when she tells me that she doesn't love me back. At that moment, I finally decided to speak. "Well Elsa and Anna, I'm sorry to bother and waste your time, so I will just be on my way. Good bye ladies and have a nice day." I gave a final short bow and went to get an ice pack for my head.

Anna POV

When Flynn and Elsa first looked at each other, I definitely saw a connection. As I watched him walk off, I turn to Elsa. "Well he was nice... and cute." I nudged my sister playfully "You like him don't you?" Of course Elsa being Elsa decided to hide her true feelings and instantly denied it. "N-no I don't!" I then gave her a smirk "C'mon Elsa I saw the way you looked at him, you looked quite smitten with him. And!... when you heard his voice, you looked immediately entranced by it. I also have a feeling that he feels the same way." "N-no he doesn't!" "He gave you the exact same looks you were giving him!" "Even if I do like _like_ him, it's unusual for the queen to be courted by commoners. But it's not breaking any laws." With the quiet tone she used to say the last part it's almost like she didn't want me to hear it... but I did! My mind processed what she had said, and my eyes widen "Elsa! You just admitted on having a crush on him!" I chuckled when I saw her blushing like mad. All she said was "Yeah so?" in a simple manner but, I could see a small smile and decided to tackle her in a bear hug.

Elsa POV

It seems impossible for me to get Flynn out of my head. I still haven't decided if I definitely have a crush on him. I guess it's too early to say. I've never felt this way about anyone before when we shook hands I felt something like a jolt of electricity. This has never happened to me before so I don't know what to expect. Maybe I should ask Anna about it... tomorrow. I sigh tiredly. I should try to get to know him better, I'll drag Anna along with me to town and spend time with him. I sighed again but this time it was a happy sigh. I fell asleep with a smile on my face knowing I had some sort of plan.


	2. Chapter 2 Quality Time

I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait a while for this chapter I truly apologise. Well here it is hope you like it.

Chapter 2: Quality Time

Elsa POV

I woke up feeling energetic and ready to get my plan from the previous night in action. I quickly showered and changed into my famous ice dress. After I was satisfied with my appearance, I walked to Anna's room so we could eat breakfast together. I was just about to knock however, knowing my sister was a really heavy sleeper she wouldn't wake up straight away if I just knocked. As quietly as I could, I slowly turned the door knob and tiptoed into her bedroom. A small smile appeared on my face when I saw how adorable she looked whilst sleeping (even though she was drooling slightly). Somehow a chuckle escaped my lips when I noticed how messy her hair was. Feeling cheeky I stood back a few steps and screamed "ANNA WAKE UP!" but only loud enough so it wouldn't be heard through the entire castle. It seemed to have worked though because, she was so surprised her eyes shot open and she fell out of bed and onto the floor with a high pitched shriek. I laughed uncontrollably but stopped when I heard her use some 'colourful' language. "Anna! Language!" she stood up in front of me "I'm fine thanks for asking!" Using sarcasm in every word. "Where did you hear those types of words?" From you of course I was shocked to hear that but before I responded I remembered why I was even here. "Anyway, I came because I wanted to eat breakfast together and afterwards go to the village?" I looked up at her and saw she had a wide grin on her face. "Of course I would love to go to the village with you! Just give me a minute to get dress. I waited outside but she wasn't kidding when she said a minute because, after a minute she kicked the door open with her hair in her normal braids, and a similar dress to what she wore on my Coronation except it was navy blue instead of green. "How do you get dressed so fast?!" She shook her head, grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the dining room while laughing happily.

After breakfast, we walked around the village and entered the bakery. The owner immediately noticed us and bowed. "Your Majesties, what brings you here today?" "Actually we're looking for someone" Anna looked at me with a confused look on her face "We are?" "Yes he goes by the name of Flynn Rider I believe he works here." "He is in the back would you like me to fetch him?" "No thank you, we'll visit him ourselves." We proceeded to the back of the bakery when Anna nudged me playfully and said "so that's why you wanted to go to the village, to see Flynn. You didn't want to spend time with me at all!" She crossed her arms and was pretending to be angry. I hugged her tightly "of course I wanted to spend time with you..." I was about to continue when we heard singing

'_She knocks me off my feet but I can't help_

_myself I don't want anyone else she's a _

_mystery, she's too much for me but I_

_Keep coming back for more she's just_

_The girl I'm looking for'_

I then decided to put my hand on his shoulder, which caused him to jump and scream loudly. Anna burst out laughing. "Your majesty! How can I help you?" He bowed quickly "We'd like to spend time with you." "We?" "Yes me and Princes-..." I turned around and saw Anna has left me and Flynn ALONE TOGETHER '_I'm so going to get her back for this.' _ "Well then I'd be delighted to spend the day with your Majesty" He extended his arm for me and I gladly accepted. "Shall we?" I nodded, and we left the bakery arm in arm.


	3. Chapter 3: 20 Questions (more like 10)

**Uptown Girl**

**Chapter 3: 20 Questions (more like 10)**

As soon as they were outside the bakery, Flynn had a brilliant idea on how they should spend their day together. He gently grabbed her wrist so he wouldn't startle her. "Follow me I want to take you somewhere." Elsa looked weary at first but decided to do what he asked. After what seemed like a while of walking, they were in the middle of the forest. "We're here." Elsa looked up from the ground and gasped at the beautiful scenery right before her eyes. There was a lake which was so beautiful and clear. Flynn sat down on a nearby bench and patted the space next to him, which Elsa gladly took. They sat in peaceful silence just enjoying the nature. "We should play a game." Elsa was taken aback by the random request. "Alright what do you have in mind?" "20 questions. The aim of it is that we ask each other 10 questions in an alternate pattern. It helps people to get to know each other better." Elsa thought about it for a minute and made up her mind. "Would it be okay if we ask each other 5 questions instead of 10?" "Sure! Well let's begin. Ladies first." Elsa giggled and blushed lightly at the polite gesture. "Why thank you kind sir. Have you always lived in Arendelle?" "Moved here when I was 19, the baker and his wife took me in and gave me a job. I'm now 26 years old. What's your favourite food?" "Chocolate obviously. Where do you come from originally?" "I'm not actually sure. You see I never knew my parents. I wandered about and like I said before I was taken in by the baker. Favourite colour?" "Light blue. Are you currently courting anyone?" Flynn was surprised at this question but answered anyway. "Not at the moment, but I have my eye on someone special" He looked directly at her when he said this which caused Elsa to blush ever so lightly. "What do you look for in a guy?" "Well he has to be brave, smart ,loyal, one of those guys who may seem tough and intimidating but can be gentle and loving when he's around me or my family, and he has to have a good sense of humour but, is serious and mature when he needs to be. I'd also like to mention I have a thing for guys who are brunettes. What do you look for in a girl?" "When it comes to girls I focus on personalities, don't get me wrong I'd like a girl who is very pretty but personality is just as important. I'd prefer a girl who isn't the prettiest girl in the world but has a great personality, than a girl who is gorgeous but has a low personality. I look for: kindness/caring, smart, helpful, brave and not afraid to be different no matter what she's told. Are you being courted by anyone?" "Not at the moment." "I know it's your turn to ask me a question but if I don't do this now, I'll truly regret it." Elsa raised her eyebrow in confused but nodded anyway to let him know to ask his question. "Well here goes nothing. If I asked you to go on a date with me this Saturday, would you say yes?" She sat quietly and Flynn was worried that he over stepped boundaries, and was about to apologise when he was cut off. "Yes I'd like that" She faced him and smiled. After hearing this, he regained his confidence (well some of it) and smiled back. "Great! So I'll pick you up at the castle at 6:30pm this Saturday." He checked his watch and saw that it was 5;30pm and inwardly started to panic. "Come on we have to get back before they start sending out search parties for you. I'll walk you back to the castle." He held out his arm for the second time that day, which she gladly took as they made their way back.


	4. Chapter 4:Advice & Helpful ideas

**Uptown Girl**

**Chapter 4: Advice &amp; Helpful ideas (continuation of chapter 3)**

"Would it be okay if I walk you back to the castle?" She nodded and they both got up and made their way back to the Castle. As they reached their destination, Elsa turned towards him "Thanks for today, I enjoyed our time together. "Actually Elsa, would it be alright if I go inside with you? Just so I can remember where and where not to go." "Of course just follow me." They made their way inside and after a few minutes of walking, they bumped into Anna just the person Flynn needed to talk to. "Princess Anna..." "Oh hey! Finn right?" "Not quite, but it doesn't matter can I talk to you please alone? If that's alright with you Elsa." "No, no it's fine I have work to catch up on anyway." "I'll say goodbye to you before I leave." The trio went in opposite directions. Once Anna and Flynn were in the gardens they sat down. "Soo? How'd your day go with Elsa?" "I had a good day and that's why I need your help. You see I asked Elsa on a date on Saturday evening an..." He was cut off by a high pitch scream. "YOU DID WHAT? Okay you have to give me the details tell me everything!" "There isn't much to tell we asked each other different question to get to know each other a little better, which then lead me into asking would you say yes if I asked her out on a date and she said yes. Now can I finish my sentence? The reason I needed to talk to you, is because I need some helpful ideas for the date." "I know! Have a picnic here under the stars and then a nice walk on the beach." "What food does she like besides chocolate? "How did you know what her favourite food is? Never mind that's irrelevant. Don't worry I'll handle the food." "Thanks for your help Princess it really means a lot. Well it's getting late, I better say goodbye to your sister. Goodbye Princess Anna." He bowed and headed inside when he halted and turned around. "Do you mind showing me where her study is?" She rolled her eyes and laughed "C'mon follow me."

"Well here we are." Thank you guess I'll see you soon." Flynn nervously knocked on the door and opened it after hearing after hearing a faint "Come in." "Hey told you I'd come back. I just came back to say goodbye and I can't wait for Saturday!" "I can't wait either." They smiled at each other. "Well I best be going, goodnight my Queen." He bowed and left her study. It was about 30 seconds later when he opened her door again and asked "Do you mind showing me the way out? I don't want to get lost." The young Queen smirked and showed him the way out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

**.Chapter 5: The Date**

**Flynn nervously paced the Throne room impatiently. He was worried that he didn't dress formally enough. He wore a crisp white shirt with a navy blue tie, smart pants and well polished black shoes. To top it all off, he had his hair combed back neatly. He was holding his jacket nervously fortunately, Anna appeared. "Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting, Elsa should be here any sec-"As soon as she said that, the doors opened revealing Elsa, who was wearing a dress similar to her ice dress except it was a darker shade of blue and didn't have a cape. However, it still made Flynn's heart stop for a second just like the first time he officially talked to her. He realised she was just looking at him expectedly so, he extended his arm which she gladly accepted. "Bye Anna! Make sure you don't burn the Castle down while I'm gone!" That was the last thing Anna heard before she was left on her own.**

**The pair were almost at the gates, before Flynn steered them away which confused Elsa greatly. She was surprised to find a large picnic blanket spread out in the garden with lit candles and a picnic basket lying on top. They both sat down and Flynn took out plates and excellent food and after in eating in comfortable silence, he took out chocolate from the basket which made Elsa's eyes light up. "These are my favourite type of chocolate how'd you know I like these?" "Well, I'm going to be honest and say Anna was in charge of the food for tonight, so she deserves credit."**

**Once all the chocolate had been eaten, they got up and went for a walk. Flynn saw this as an opportunity for the romantic walk on the beach, under the stars that Anna had suggested. And he took it. Once they got there, they took their shoes off so it wouldn't be uncomfortable. He decided to be bold and linked his hands with hers. He felt her hand tense but relax after a minute. After a while of walking, he stopped let go of her hand and turned towards her. In his opinion she looked so perfect, the moonlight seemed to make her face glow. Whilst thinking he hadn't realised that he was slowly leaning in, but stopped himself because he didn't want to scare her off. "Umm we should probably get back before they send out search parties for you." He could've sworn he saw a flash of disappointment but she smiled anyway. "Your right, let's go" On their way back, he saw a pretty flower picked it and gave it to her, scolding himself for not getting her a bouquet of flowers beforehand. And before they knew it, they were standing outside her bedroom. "Thanks for tonight I had a wonderful time." "No problem, me too we should do this again some other time." She nodded agreement. Flynn decided to take his chances, and tucked her hair back, leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing the young queen to blush. Flynn bowed and wished her a goodnight and just like that he disappeared down the hallway. Elsa looked at the flower whilst smiling and then frowned slightly and asked herself out loud "Why do I always get this funny feeling in my stomach when I'm around him?" Obviously she wasn't expecting an answer but was startled when she heard two voices say "Maybe because you're falling in love with him!" Out of the shadows came Anna and Kristoff and instead of chiding them, she started to sing instead.**

_**(Elsa)**_

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement****  
****I guess I've already won that****  
****No man is worth the aggravation****  
****That's ancient history-****  
****Been there, done that!****  
**_

_**(Anna ,Kristoff)****  
****Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'****  
****He's the Earth and heaven to you****  
****Try to keep it hidden****  
****Honey, we can see right through you****  
****Girl, ya can't conceal it****  
****We know how ya feel and****  
****Who're you're thinking of**_

_**(Elsa)****  
****No chance, no way****  
****I won't say it, no, no**_

_**(Anna, Kristoff)****  
****You swoon, you sigh****  
****Why deny it, uh-oh!**_

_**(Elsa)****  
****It's too cliche****  
****I won't say I'm in love****I thought my heart had learned it's lesson****  
****It feels so good when you start out****  
****My head is screaming get a grip, girl****  
****Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh**_

_**(Anna, Kristoff)****  
****You keep on denying****  
****Who you are and how you're feeling****  
****Baby, we're not buying****  
****Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling****  
****Face it like a grown up****  
****When ya gonna own up****  
****That ya got, got, got it bad**_

_**(Elsa)****  
****No chance, no way****  
****I won't say it, no, no****  
****Give up, give in****  
****Check the grin, you're in love**_

_**(Elsa)****  
****This scene won't play****  
****I won't say I'm in love**_

_**(Anna, Kristoff)****  
****You're doin' flips****  
****Read our lips****  
****You're in love**_

_**(Elsa)****  
****You're way off base****  
****I won't say it****  
****Get off my case****  
****I won't say it**_

_**(Anna, Kristoff )****  
****Girl, don't be proud****  
****It's ok, you're in love**_

_**(Elsa)****  
****Oh...****  
****At least out loud****  
****I won't say I'm in love**_

**Elsa sighed happily but the smile on her face was quickly replaced with a look of sadness, which made Anna's heart break slightly. "What's wrong Els?" "I don't think I'm capable of being in a relationship, I'm too afraid of hurting him with my powers." Anna had heard enough and grabbed her sister's hands. "Listen to me Elsa, you're powers are a good thing. They make you who are and I can guarantee you that me or Flynn wouldn't want you any other way." This caused Elsa to tear up slightly and embrace her sister slightly. "Thank you Anna you always know what to say to make me feel better. I don't know what I'd do without you. But what if Flynn doesn't feel the same way and only wants to be friends?" The question caused Anna to scoff loudly "Oh please! If he doesn't, then it's his loss. I've seen the way his eyes light up whenever he sees you so I'm pretty sure there's something there.**

**And with that statement, Anna couldn't have been more right**


	6. Chapter 6: Permission

**Chapter 6: Permission**

**The months passed followed by many more dates, and the pair kept falling for each other every day. However, they were too afraid to confess their feelings. But Flynn spent those months planning on ways he could tell Elsa how he was feeling. Before he actually told her, there was one important thing he must do. He was so busy in his thoughts that he accidently collided with Princess Anna, who was exactly the person he needed to see. "Princess Anna! Are you alright?" "I'm alright accidents happen." Flynn placed his hand out and helped her get up. "I have a rather urgent matter Princess, and if it's alright with you I want to discuss it with you alone." They walked to the garden and sat down as Flynn began to talk. "As you know, I've been spending lots of time with your sister and I'll admit I think I have fallen in love with her... And I want your permission to court her..." Relief washed over him when he finally said it and he was suddenly being crushed into a tight embrace. "Of course you have my permission! So what have you planned?" Flynn smirked and said "All will be revealed Princess. There is a favour I wanted to ask you, would it be ok if I asked the Royal Tailor to make me a suit because; I want to look dashing on the night I ask her."**

**Anna smiled at the effort he was putting into this and was glad Elsa found someone like him. "Of course. Come back tomorrow so the tailor can get your measurements." Flynn nodded in thanks, stood up, bowed, said goodbye and went on his way.**

**Authors Note:**

**I apologise for this short chapter, I promise there is a part 2 to this. I just needed to write this to get it off of my chest. Hopefully I will get part 2 written and uploaded ASAP. **

**-Flynn. Rider 24**


	7. Chapter 7: Together

**Chapter 6: Together**

**It was 2 weeks after Flynn had seen the tailor and received his suit. He managed to find that tomorrow Elsa was free from any important duties. He convinced Anna to give her a note from him.**

***Line Break***

**Elsa walked into her room for a break, when she noticed a vase of lavender roses were sitting on her desk with a note;**

**Hey, I'm sorry I haven't**

**Seen you in a few days.**

**I promise to make it up to**

**You. Meet me on the eastern wing**

**Balcony, tomorrow evening. Attire: **

**Smart formal but comfortable.**

**-F**

**That caused Elsa to forget about her break, as she walked to her wardrobe and looked for something to wear. After 5 minutes, she started to lose hope when she saw something red in the corner of her eye. She took it off the clothes hanger and inspected it. She was unsure about what the dress was made of, but she liked it. She tried it on, and looked at herself in the mirror. The sleeves were just past her shoulders and it stopped above her knees but, the best part of it was the different patterns that swirled all over. Lost in her thoughts, she was startled by a whistle. She turned and found Anna leaning against the door.**

"**Wow sis you look hot! Is that the dress you're wearing for your date tomorrow evening?"**

"**Thank you. And yes I will be wear- wait a minute, how do you know I have a date tomorrow? I haven't even told you." She crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow waiting for an answer.**

"**Ummm... Oh would you look at the time! I just remembered that I have to... hang out with Kris. Yeah! Well nice talking to you Els, gotta go bye!" And just like that she was gone. Leaving Elsa confused at what just happened and decided to **_**Let It Go **_**(I apologise for the terrible joke) after all, it was Anna she just talked to and made an exception for her craziness. She took one last look at herself before she was satisfied and took the dress off.**

***Line Break***

**Flynn was on his way towards the balcony 10 minutes early and judged his appearance. He was wearing a black suit with a clean white shirt with a royal blue tie (which proves his love for the colour blue), newly polished shoes and just like on their first date he had his hair gelled back. He held a bouquet of yellow with red tip roses which were more expensive than he thought but knew Elsa was worth every penny sent. He sat down on the table outside and waited patiently. The table was circular and had lit candles in the middle of it. Flynn was suddenly startled by the sound of the doors opening and shot out of his seat. What he saw made his eyes widen and jaw drop. Her hair was tied up in a bun and the dress she was wearing would put everyone to shame. Even though they were outside, he suddenly became warm and ten times more nervous than before. He pulled her chair back and pushed it back forward as she sat down.**

"**Thank you." She gave him a warm smile which made him blush slightly.**

**They both heard the door open and in walked Anna and Kristoff wearing matching waiter outfits and holding plates of food. Anna spoke up first.**

"**Good evening sir and ma'am my name is Anna and this is Kristoff." She gestured towards him and Kristoff flashed them a toothy grin as Anna continued**

"**We will be your waiters tonight." They put the plates in front of them and Kristoff spoke up instead.**

"**We will be back in twenty minutes to bring dessert. Hope you enjoy the meal."**

**They had finished their meals with 5 minutes to spare when Elsa noticed the roses that were place near Flynn.**

"**I like the roses, I read somewhere they have different meanings based on their colours what do those mean?"**

"**I'm glad you asked, the florist told me the same thing, he explained and I picked."**

**"What do they mean?"**

"**You'll just have to wait and see because; Anna and Kris will be back." He smirked but his heart skipped a beat when she pouted. The doors opened and Anna was holding a chocolate soufflé and 2 spoons and Kris took their plates away.**

**Just like dinner, the dessert was eaten quickly but they made it clear it was delicious.**

**Anna and Kristoff came back for the final time to clear up and Elsa asked them to thank the cooks.**

**Flynn stood up and took her hand and led her to the ballroom and in the corner was the band that he had hired. He walked to the middle and signalled to her to join him. He put one hand on her back underneath her shoulder blade and held her hand with his left hand.**

"**Dance with me." It wasn't really a request and he signalled for the band to start playing a slow waltz. They picked up the moves pretty quickly and started going around the ballroom he spun her around which caused her to slip but using his reflexes, he managed to catch her but, his breathing quickened when he noticed how close their faces were. They stood up straight and he decided he was going to ask her.**

"**Anyways, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. As you know we've known each other for 5 months now. Earlier you asked me the meanings of the roses. The colour means I'm falling with you each day and I'm asking if you will let me court you."**

"**I'm sorry, I can't." Tears ran down her face as she ran out of the ballroom.**

**Flynn stood there surprised but he can feel his heart breaking. But after a minute he decided to run after her.**

***Line Break***

**Elsa decided to go to Anna's room for help and guidance. Anna was worried when she saw her sister crying.**

"**Elsa what's wrong? Did Flynn hurt you? If he did, I swear I'll beat his face in!"**

"**No don't please! Flynn asked if he could court me, I wanted to say yes but I couldn't. Anna I'm so afraid! I'm not capable of loving him what if I hurt him with my powers?!" She cried even harder as she fell to the ground. Anna kneeled and offered her comfort.**

"**Well maybe you should tell him that."**

"**Don't bother I heard everything." Flynn walked in and pulled Elsa up. "Walk with me." They walked back into the ballroom and Flynn started to sing.**

**Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart**

**It's okay to let it go  
You don't have to be so brave  
Take a chance if someone else****  
Is gonna sweep in and save the day**

**You don't have to face your fears alone  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know**

**Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero**

**Take off your mask, put down your guard  
Don't need a symbol on your chest  
It's all right for once to play  
The damsel in distress**

**You're gonna use up all your strength  
Trying to be so strong  
Don't have to shoulder all the weight  
Together we can take it on**

**You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)  
'Cause whenever you're in trouble  
I'll know, oh**

**Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero**

**Woah woah oooh  
Woah woah oooh  
Let me be your super hero****  
Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah  
Woah woah oooh**

**Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart  
Yeah**

**Let me be your superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)  
Let me be your superhero  
Let me be your superhero**

**(Woah woah oooh)  
Yeah, I can be your superhero  
You know I will, baby  
Woah woah woah oh oh  
Let me be your superhero**

**Elsa's tears were yet to cease as Flynn spoke.**

"**I'm falling in love with you... and I know love can be scary sometimes, and even though you haven't admitted it to anyone, I can see you don't want to fall in love in case you get hurt. And I want you to know that there's nothing you can say or do that'll make me change my mind because, my heart has chosen you. So before you ran out of the ballroom earlier I asked you a question and I was wonder.."**

**He was interrupted when Elsa threw her arms around his neck, leaned up and kissed him. For Elsa, she couldn't put into words the way she was feeling right now. This was also her first kiss, and what made it even more special was that, she returned the feelings Flynn has for her. The kiss, didn't last long but it was still special. They looked into each other's eyes and if you were there, you would be able to see the amount of adoration they have for each other.**

"**Yes you have my permission to officially court me."**

**That one sentence made Flynn's heart drop in happiness.**

"**Listen, about earlier I just want you to know that I promise you that we will face any problems together."**

**He took his hand and linked it with hers.**

"**Together?" Elsa asked**

"**Together"**

**As that was said, they knew they could face any problems life would throw at them.**

**A.N: The song used is 'Superhero' by Ross Lynch. Hope you like the chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8: Wait, what!

Chapter 8: Wait What?

Flynn sat underneath an oak tree enjoying the crisp winter air. However, the blonde he had his arms wrapped around of made him recall of their first Christmas together.

_It was evening and surprisingly warm for a typical winter's night. Flynn knew this was probably not going to happen again so he took Elsa for a personal boat ride across the fjords. As they were sitting in the boat, he noticed that the moon highlighted her gentle features just like on their first date. He wanted to lean in and kiss her but he didn't. He failed to notice two people watching them from a distance. They turned their heads round when they heard singing. Turns out Anna and Kristoff were following them._

_(Whole song sung by Kristoff only)_

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her_

_You don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better_

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it_

_How you wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl  
La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_La la la la, La la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss that girl!_

_La la la la, La la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl!_

_After the song, they both looked up at the millions of stars above them he looked down at her hands and carefully held them. They kissed softly both ignoring the fireworks coming from the village and Anna's cheering in the background._

He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when Elsa leaned back on his chest. Flynn gently kissed her temple and then started to shower one side of her face with kisses, which caused her to giggle. He stopped and at the same time they started to lean in but were interrupted by a cough from Kai.

"Your Majesty, it's time for your meeting with the council."

"Thank you Kai."

Elsa got up and followed Kai back inside but not before waving goodbye. Kai stopped walking and gave Flynn a cheeky smirk. This caused him to stick his tongue out like a five year old. Flynn started to warm up to Kai when he saw he was more of a father figure to the girls. He decided to head to the courtyard and do some sword training to kill time (no pun intended). After 20 minutes, Anna came running up to him.

"Good afternoon Princess, ready for your lesson?"

He wouldn't admit it, but Kai wasn't the only person he was warming up to. Growing up with no siblings, Anna was like the sister he never had. He admired how she was protective of Elsa. This was made clear when he had to take an 'oath' never to hurt Elsa or else, Anna would personally kill him herself which scared him slightly. He knew swords were dangerous but he couldn't bring himself to deny her request. He promised Elsa that she wouldn't get hurt.

"You tell me when, I'm ready to go I was born ready!"

"Okay Princess calm down. Let's begin!"

As they were training, the two didn't realise that life for Flynn was about to take a turn.

x Line Break x

Elsa was bored out of her mind and wished she could be with Anna and Flynn. She stopped listening ten minutes ago but nodded at random moments.

"... I present your fiancé."

At those words her world came crashing down

"Wait, what? I didn't agree to marriage!"

"Your Majesty, it was arranged when you were eighteen years og age between us and the late King."

"My heart belongs to another!"

This caused the man she was speaking to, to laugh.

"Surely you don't mean the baker's son? He has nothing valuable to offer you."

"I don't care! I love him"

Elsa surprised herself with those words but there was no use of denying her true feelings anymore.

"Have you ever told him that your Majesty?"

Elsa knew she wasn't going to win, so she had no choice.

"I want to meet him."

The door opened and a tall young man walked into the room. He had jet black hair and piercing pale blue eyes. It was easy to he was quite muscular but she'd pick Flynn over him any day.

"Your Majesty, I'm Prince Aaron of the Northern Isles." In her opinion, she found his voice a little too deep.

"Hello Prince Aaron, would you like to join me for a walk to the courtyard?"

She didn't wait for his answer and before they knew it, they've reached the courtyard. Flynn and Anna waved as they walked over.

"Hey Elsa, who's this?" Flynn may have sounded happy but, his eyes said something different. Elsa was about to speak up but, Aaron beat her to it.

"That's Queen Elsa to you sir!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Elsa noticed the anger in Flynn's eyes but stayed silent.

"And if you must know, I'm Prince Aaron, Queen Elsa's fiancé." Elsa's heart broke when she saw the sadness in his eyes. Flynn and Anna turned to each other and they both exclaimed:

"Wait, what?!"

A.N: Song was "Kiss the Girl" by Ashley Tisdale from the movie "The Little Mermaid" Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Just protecting you

A.N: A little bit of fighting but not that much.

Chapter 9: Just protecting you

"Fiancé? Really? When did that happen?"

"It was arranged between my father and the King of the Northern Isles when I was 18. I only found out about this earlier." Aaron interrupted this time.

"Why do you care? It's none of your business. Guards, escort this man out of the castle please!" Two guards approached Flynn and grabbed each arm. However, Flynn wouldn't go without a fight. Elsa and Anna almost started crying when Flynn was knocked to the ground after receiving a punch to the face and was kicked multiple times.

"Enough!" Elsa couldn't watch any longer and decided to put an end to it. "Please Flynn just go with them."

"But-"

"I said LEAVE!" Flynn was shocked because, Elsa never raised her voice unless she was being serious.

"As you wish your Majesty. I apologise for disturbing your afternoon." He bowed and turned to Anna. "Good day Princess Anna." He turned his back on them and just like that, he and the guards were gone. Elsa ran to her room so nobody could see her cry. She looked out of her window and saw Flynn walking away.

I guess I should've known better,  
To believe that my luck had changed, oh  
I let my heart and forever  
Finally learned each other's name

I tell myself, "This time is different  
No goodbyes, 'cause I can't bear to say it"  
I'd never survive the one that's coming,  
If you stay, Oh, no!

Just walk away! Ooh, and don't look back  
Cause if my heart breaks, it's gonna hurt so bad  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that  
Before it's too late, Oh, just walk away!  
Ooh, just walk away!  
Yeah, eye-yeah!

Just walk away! Ooh, and don't look back  
'Cause if my heart breaks, it's gonna hurt so bad  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that  
Before it's too late. Oh, just walk away!  
(Walk, walk, walk away) Ooh, just walk away!  
(Walk, walk, walk) Ooh, just walk away!

I've got to let it go, oh  
Start protecting my heart and soul  
'Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again

Not again!  
Just walk away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
'Cause if my heart breaks, it's gonna hurt so bad  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before it's too late.  
Oh, just walk away!

That evening, Elsa didn't come out of her room so Anna decided to check on her. Anna opened the door quietly and saw Elsa curled up by her window. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Hey... Today has been..."

"Do you think Flynn will forgive me? I can't get the image of how heartbroken he looked. It hurts even more knowing that I caused that I caused that. Telling him to leave is the best way to protect him. This is why I don't usually bother with relationships because in the end, my duties get in the way and we both get hurt!

"Elsa calm down!"

"I CAN'T! I love him Anna I wish I told him that sooner but I can't. I would give up my throne just to tell him that." I would give up my throne just to tell him that." Anna gave Elsa a tight hug and whispered quietly in her ear.

"You're not the only one who misses him Els." Unknown to the sisters, a certain Prince just happened to be eavesdropping. Aaron walked back into his room and sat down at the desk. There was a letter that he had written lying on the top that read:

_Dear Prince Hans,_

_Hello cousin! It's Aaron I have followed_

_Your instructions do not worry, the throne_

_Of Arendelle will soon be ours! I will keep you_

_Updated these following weeks._

_From Aaron x_

Aaron and Hans were close growing up since Hans wasn't particularly close to his older brothers. He'd sworn revenge on Elsa when Hans told his humiliating story. No one messes with his family and gets away with it. Aaron leaned against the window and looked up into the clear night sky.

"I swear on my life Elsa I will get your throne even if it kills me. I will go after the people you love most. Starting with Flynn..."

A.N: Hey guys! I would've uploaded this chapter sooner but I was stuck on chapter names. Which reminds me, if you guys think you have any ideas for this story, just PM me and we'll discuss it Thanks guys you're the best! Love you!

-F


	10. Chapter 10: All is Revealed

Chapter 10: All is revealed

Warning: Physical violence (whipping etc.) ,minor threat &amp; one swear word.

The next day, Aaron brought two of his personal guards to the village and asked people if they knew where Flynn lived. He thanked the people when out. He headed towards the bakery and entered. He smirked when he saw Flynn with a black eye and remembered the fight he got into with the guards.

"Hello Flynn! Queen Elsa has requested your presence. I was sent to accompany you back to the palace. If you would kindly follow me." Flynn eyed him suspiciously but complied. They entered the palace but something wasn't right when they started to head into the dungeons. Before he could react he was violently thrown inside a cell and chained up.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go, you can't do this!" He was silenced when he got a kick to the stomach.

"I already have. You see Flynn; I'm not really interested in Elsa to be honest. Although I have to admit she is quite attractive. I'm actually looking forward to our wedding night where I'll make her **scream** my name." After hearing this, Flynn only saw red.

"I swear if you lay a finger on her against her will, I will find you and rip you to pieces you bastard!" This time he was punched in the face but he didn't care.

"Don't you **ever** threaten me! I could have you hanged for that. I'll make you pay for that. Which reminds me, did you know Prince Hans is my cousin? We plan on taking the throne and no one can stop us." He walked out of the cell saying : "Don't be afraid to use the 'you know what' when needed."

"No! Elsa!" Flynn started to shake the chains trying to break free.

"Oi! Keep it down in there or I won't hesitate to go in there and shut you up myself!"

"Go on! I dare you." The cell was opened and the guard walked in holding a whip and Flynn braced himself. Each lash caused him to scream in agony. The guard outside didn't have the guts to stop it. He didn't like violent methods but there wasn't anything he could do. He regrets working for Aaron. After five minutes, the guard walked out and Flynn was barely conscious due to the amount of blood dripping down his back. The last thought he had before he closed his eyes was Elsa...

**AN: I apologise for this short chapter. I'm going back to school on Tuesday which means my updates will take longer however, I'll try update each weekend but no promises. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**~F**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Anna &amp; Flynn (aka the Dynamic Duo) to the rescue!

*The next morning*

Flynn woke up and felt stinging in his back and hissed in pain.

"Shhh! They'll here and for goodness sake man keep still!" It was the other guard assigned to watch him. "I have bandaged your wounds but please, do not make John angry again. My name is Henrik but I already know your name. I apologise for what Aaron said, the man gets on my nerves all the time. Anyway, I have a plan to get you out of here. I met and explained to Princess Anna. She has the keys to your chains and will be here in precisely one hour. Don't worry about John, I'll distract him. Stay put and good luck Flynn. By the way the cell is unlocked but, you didn't hear that from me. And just like that, he disappeared out of the cell leaving Flynn to take it all in.

Henrik kept true to his word, as he managed to convince John to take a walk in the village. Once they had left, Flynn waited patiently for Anna. As if on cue, she came walking with the keys. She gasped when she saw the bandages on his back.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Anna. We have to hurry, we don't have much time!" She unlocked his shackles and ran upstairs. "Where's your sister?" He had to keep himself from yelling.

"Last time I saw her, she was in a meeting with Aaron which should be finishing any second now."

"Let's go then! Lead the way."

They burst into the room and Aaron and Elsa were surrounded by Northern Isle guards. They all turned and Elsa's face lit up when she saw him, and she ran towards him when he held his arms open.

"Where have you been Flynn? I went to visit the bakery, but they said you had gone." His eyes flashed with anger as he glared at Aaron.

"Why don't you ask him?" Elsa faced the Prince expecting an answer. Suddenly, his calm demeanour changed dramatically to one of anger. Flynn then stood protectively in front of Anna and Elsa.

"I am the cousin of Prince Hans. I've come here for revenge after you humiliated him! I decided to go after the people you love, starting with him. However, since you're all here it gives me an advantage. Guards! Kill him." They all walked towards him but he remained calm since he knew how to fight hand to hand combat. However, he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared but, that changed when Anna started fighting alongside with him. At first the duo were doing well, but the tables turned and they found themselves being restrained from behind. Aaron was then seen holding a sword in his hand. He was about to swing the sword at Anna when Flynn cried out.

"Kill me first! Please, I think I should die first. After all, you're only after me right?" Aaron thought about it then he made up his mind.

"Very well. I've been waiting for this moment for days now. This is my chance and nothing can stop me!"

Elsa could only watch in horror as Aaron raised his sword and before she knew it, she became between the two of them as the sword cut through her stomach.

"Noooo!" Anna and Flynn both yelled at the same time. It was at that moment, when Arendelle guards came in and saw what had happened. Flynn was released, then immediately kneeled besides her and held her in her arms.

"Hey you're gonna be okay." He stroked her face gently while speaking. He started crying when she brought her hand to his face.

"I love you Flynn. I'm glad I got to tell you that." Her eyes started to close.

"No, no, no Elsa! Don't you close those eyes. You've changed me so much. Anna needs you; I need you more than you'll ever know.

"I promise you both, I'll always watch over you." Flynn wiped his tears but, after he did that Elsa was motionless.

"Elsa? Elsa! No, please, please, please. I love you." Everyone in the room felt their hearts break but, what happened next truly amazed them. Flynn felt his hands tingling and light green rays shot out of them. The light shone directly into her wounds, and it got so bright that it caused everyone to look away briefly. Flynn felt movement and looked down. He saw a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring back at him. He didn't know whether to be scared or happy but, he picked the latter.

"You're alive! How are you feeling? I was so scared, I thought I lost you." Before he could say anything else, Elsa gave him a soft but passionate kiss this caused a series of awww's. Afterwards they leaned their foreheads together.

"Shhh. It's okay, I'm still here."

"I know, and I thank the God's for that. I don't understand it though. The light from my hands brought you back to life. How? Before she could answer, a certain Prince they had momentarily forgotten about decided to speak.

"I demand to be released!" This caused Flynn to scoff.

"You, be released? Quit day dreaming. Or better yet, you can continue this dreaming in the dungeons. Guards, escort him out of here please." The Prince's faint yelling could be heard down the hall. He turned back to Elsa, and thought about how lucky he was. He promised he'd do his best to keep Elsa out of danger from now on.

"Now, about your hands. I know someone who might be able to answer your questions. Anna! Call Kristoff and tell him to prepare the sled."  
"Sled? Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." That didn't help with his curiosity but he didn't care. As long as Elsa was here, everything will be alright. Anna walked in and asked if she could talk to her sister alone outside. They decided to go upstairs to Anna's room. Once the door shut, she burst into tears as Elsa embraced her into a warm hug.

"Shhh, it's okay I got you. I'm still here."

"I-I thought I lost you." She hiccupped as the tears kept flowing. "It took everything I had not to cry until now. Elsa, you're all that I have left. I almost lost you today, I don't know what I'll do if that happens again." Anna wasn't the only one crying. It finally hit her how heartbroken and scared Flynn and Anna were with what had just happened. After five minutes they stopped crying, the sisters remembered the guys were waiting for them. With a quick fix of their appearance, they were soon on their way to see a familiar bunch of faces.

A.N: I'm sooooooooo sorry for the slow update. I'm afraid the updates could be even slower since I have exams coming up. However I'll do my best. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter guys. Until the next time.

~F


	12. Chapter 12: Explanation

Chapter 12: Explanation

Warning: Mentions of nightmares and implied rape.

The sled ride was uneventful. Flynn kept his arm wrapped around Elsa. After twenty minutes of being content in his peaceful state, he drifted to sleep. His head rested on Elsa's shoulder. She gently combed her fingers through his hair, and smiled when he leaned into her touch.

__

_He looked in front of him and saw Anna, Elsa and Aaron. Flynn noticed the girls looked unhappy. Aaron led Elsa to her bedroom and harshly tugged her dress off. He was about to stop him; but he was held back. Turning to his left, he saw John preventing him to move. He had no choice but to watch Aaron touch her against her will. His eyes stung with tears and he tried thrashing around to break free from John's grip. Seeing this, he sneered and laughed. Suddenly, for no reason John started shaking his shoulders and repeated "Flynn wake up!" over and over again_

His eyes snapped open and the gang were looking at him with concerned faces. Quickly wiping the sweat from his forehead, he was relieved that it was just a dream and not reality.

"Are you alright?" Kristoff asked, breaking the silence. Flynn could only nod. This time it was Elsa who spoke up.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Flynn shook his head immediately but felt a little bit bad.

"I'll tell you later." Elsa accepted that and rubbed his hand gently.

"Anyway, we're here now. Follow us." Flynn held her hand whilst walking. He was confused when they stopped and Kristoff started talking to rocks. The sisters snickered to themselves at his face. Anna nudged Elsa's shoulder.

"I remember the first time Kristoff brought me here. I had a similar reaction but, his face is priceless!" Flynn was about to walk away, but when he turned away the rocks started rolling towards Kristoff and revealed to be trolls.

"Trolls... They're trolls!" They all turned to the unfamiliar voice and blinked twice then stared at him which made him feel intimidated.

"Guys where's Grand Pabbie?"

"Right here Kristoff. What's wrong?" Kristoff let Flynn explain. Once he was done, Pabbie went into deep thought.

"You have the ability to regenerate and heal other people. A power like that is rare so you must be careful for there are people out there who want to extract it from you."

"How do my powers work?"

"In a similar way to Elsa's. Except they aren't based on emotions like hers. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to come back. It would be wise for you to head back to Arendelle because, it will get dark soon."

"Understood thanks for helping." They all piled up back into the sled and headed home. Once there, Anna and Flynn were surprised to see Henrik there. He bowed and introduced himself.

"Your Majesty, I am Henrik. One of the Northern Isle guards.

"If it wasn't for Henrik, I wouldn't have been able to break out of the dungeons. He informed Anna on his plan; and he disinfected my wounds and bandaged them. Wait, you did bandage them right?"

"Yes sir I did. Whilst growing up, my father taught me how to treat wounds; he was the royal doctor. At first I wanted to follow in his footsteps, so I took medical training. However, you can see that changed."

"Well Henrik, I am indebted to you for treating Flynn properly. As a reward, you will be officially added as a member of the Arendelle guards. If you want?"

"I'd be honoured your Majesty."

"You're welcome, and just Elsa is fine. Please excuse me; I think I should get some rest. Come along Flynn." Elsa grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room; and they both lay on the bed.

"What was your nightmare about?" He explained but not without almost crying. After he had finished, they shifted so they were facing each other. He embraced her tightly, and the couple started drifting to sleep. Letting the painful events to be forgotten for a little while.

**A.N- I apologise for the long wait, and the rubbish/short chapter. To make up for it, I promise to upload a chapter on the weekend and it will have a surprise! But anyway, hope you like the chapter. Reviews and ideas will also help me out. Thanks guys.**

**~F**


	13. AN

Author's Note:

I truly apologise from the bottom of my heart that I haven't updated in ages. I lost inspiration for this story however, the months I had spent not writing had given me time to read over the fanfic story myself this made me realise that my story isn't as good as it could be. Therefore I have made the decision to delete Uptown Girl and re-write it. I have re-written chapter 1 and I am halfway through re-writing chapter 2.

I will have the re-written chapter uploaded either sometime later today or tomorrow depends on what you guys think of my decision.

~Flynn Rider


End file.
